greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chimera
The Chimera were an alien species hailing from an unknown star system. Originally, it was thought that gruesome Russian experiments resulted in the creation of the Chimera, due to their invasion starting out of that country. However, the Chimera themselves claim to be the original inhabitants of Earth and to be "the evolution of man". Whether or not this is true has yet to be seen. It is known that the Chimera invaded Earth seemingly for the sole purpose of eradicating humankind and claiming Earth for themselves; however, their reasons appeared to be more complexed. History During the First Multiverse War, the Empire of the Combine Race forged a secret alliance with the Chimera known as the Combine-Chimera Alliance in order to split the multiverse in half. However, it begins to show its first signs of deterioration during the Great Chimeran Civil War . The alliance was soon to be nonexistent, until the combines betrayed the axis, by ordering their troops to kill axis soldiers. Facing invasion of their homeworld, they destroy themselves, to prevent the alliance from having the elation of occupying a homeworld of a powerful former axis member The Great Chimeran Civil War and the First Multiverse War Chimerans were facing civil war by two different groups: one - the Loyalists, the ones loyal to the government, and two - the Revolutionaries, those who do not align with the combine's ideals soon with what the Revolutionaries called a "Puppet of the Combine" were attacked by the Chimeran Army which was orded by Loyalist Generals, to justify the attacks, the Loyalist Generals called the Revolutionaries "uncooperating protesters" but somehow the Revolutionaries survived the attacks but with little in their forces.The Surviving Revolutiononaries Chimera managed to gain supplies from the Warhammer Universe , gaining vast amounts of supplies to build their new empire. soon the Revolutionaries formed the Restored Chimeran Empire. The end result was an alliance between them, the Orks , the Forces of Chaos , the Tyranids, a Rebel group of Krogan's calling themselves The Krogan Militia , a Rebel group of Batarian's calling themselves the The New Batarian Empire , and the Forsaken . Soon. The Coalition of Independent States was born, seeking to one day crush the Combine and her "Puppet" the Chimeran Empire and the Alliance of Nations. Ultimately, this soon lead into the Great Chimeran Civil War, which was a terrible war between Chimera loyalists who supported the Combine and Chimera Revolutiononaries. By the end of the war, the Revolutionaries were all killed and the Coalition was defeated, but not completly destroyed. Overtime, the Survivors began to spread into unclaimed universes, mostly wartorn universes, including the Warhammmer Universe, rebuilding its strength. Extinction and Rebirth By the end of the Civil War, the remaining Chimera had themselves killed, leaving the Orks to become the new leaders of the Coalition. Luckfully, however, with the help of the Tyranids and the Forsaken, the Orks managed to clone their own Chimera for their ranks, seeking to one day take revenge against the Combine. This ultimately led into the New Chimera Empire 's resurrection, only this time, they had no power to lead the Coalition. The Chaos Wars During the Chaos Wars, the New Chimera Empire was at war once more, but, for some odd reason, they didn't order as many attacks as they did in the First Multiverse War. This make the Orks very annoyed by this who needed all their allies in the war itself to clam victory. But during the war it became more and more unknown what they were planing on doing, some say that the reason why they didn't attack as much was to turn on the Orks to retake the Coalition, while others say they were waiting for the perfect moment to attack the Alliance head on, while only a few believed that the Chirmeans where planning on turning on the Coalition by joining the Alliance, however, many people didn't believe this clam The Second Multiverse War Great Betrayal and Member of the Alliance Culture Little is known of the culture of the Chimera, but it is, in combat situations at least, known to be brutal, with intelligence reports stating that Chimera will often devour their own kind, usually wounded or dead, and are known to eat human beings and other beings as well. On Chimeran vehicles, weapons, buildings, and ships, there are usually three bright lights arranged in a triangle which appear to be completely aesthetic in nature. Additionally, there is often a curious mix of lights, grating, and solid metal where simple plates of metal would do. It is unknown whether these attachments serve a purpose. It's unknown what their true language is, due to the fact that they refuges to give any infomation about it, but they do use English as a way to speak to other species, by the way they talk, they speak very intelligencely, showing how most Chimeran think and act. Technology Chimeran technology is far superior to even 21st century human technology. Chimeran weapons are capable of doing things no contemporary human weapon could ever do, such as ammunition homing in on enemies (the Bullseye), or tunneling through walls (the Auger). The Chimera also possess the ability to manufacture and field a large airship fleet. Chimeran vehicles are powerful and outfitted with deadly weaponry. The Stalker, for example, is shielded in armour that most human weapons cannot penetrate, and comes with powerful weapons, including anti-aircraft batteries. The Chimeran Goliaths can fire shock mortars and Spire missiles directly into hostile territory, and their enormous size also serves a major negative psychological role to the Chimera's enemies on the battlefield. The Chimera can also build and use robotic A.I. Drones that can attack enemies. They are usually small, outfitted with powerful weapons, and have the ability to float and levitate. Religion it's unknown what they belive in, but best guest is that they didn't have a religion at all Military Sub-Species within the Chimeran Strains Hybrids - the foot soldiers of the Chimeran army, and are the most commonly encountered enemy throughout the Resistance series. Advanced Hybrids - a superior strain of the Chimeran Hybrid. Crawlers - the small beetle-like parasites that serve as the Chimera's method of reproduction by spreading the Chimeran virus. Furies - a new strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. This strain is designed to live and attack in water Grims - a strain of Chimera that are created from humans through the Spinner strain. Although frail in form, Grims are fast moving and pose a serious threats when in groups. The Kraken - a Chimeran strain that first appears in Resistance 2. The Kraken is a large aquatic creature with four tentacles, each tipped with mechanical drills that can split into claws. Leeches - a strain of Chimera that serve as suicide bombers. They are apparently a subspecies of Grim rather than a unique strain. The Leviathan - a 300-foot tall Chimera. Only two Leviathans were ever reported. Described as the single-largest creature to have ever walked the earth, these bipedal creatures possess a large cooling device on their back. Longlegs - a strain of Chimera bears a striking resemblance to the Hybrid, but supports genetically and mechanically enhanced elongated legs (hence its namesake) which allows it to leap at greater heights and distances. This allows it to rain down gunfire from above. They are very similar in function to the Slipskull. Longlegs also have cooling systems that are able to flap like wings. The strain first appears in Resistance 3 and later in Resistance: Burning Skies. Ravagers - a Chimeran strain that first appears in Resistance 2. Rollers - the final life-cycle stage of the Chimeran Crawler, being more developed version of the Leaper. Carriers - a strain of Chimera which serve a non-combatant role in which they journey to the battlefield to collect infected humans who have succumbed to a Crawler attack. In appearance they are similar to a very large floating jellyfish and have numerous eyes. Slipskulls - a strain of the Chimeran species that prefer to take pot-shots and make blind-siding attacks on their enemies rather then face their opponents directly. Steelhead - a powerful strain of Chimera which are believed to be a superior engineered version of the Hybrid variant. Titans - a extremely large and powerful Chimera. It is heavily durable and possesses superhuman strength. Widowmakers - a large strain of Chimera, and are the approximate equivalent of a human tank. Gray Jacks - a decrepit Hybrids that have have almost outgrown their bodies. They are not an individual strain of Chimera, since they are simply elderly Hybrids. Hardfangs - a breed of Chimera similar to the Hybrids but are known to be tougher and crueler. Menials - a strain of Chimera that are not intended for combat but rather the process of basic labour such as conversion. As such they are the worker caste of the Chimeran hierarchy. Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Horde Category:Axis Category:Allies